El Fantasma Enamorado
by Kat88-Pbl
Summary: Songfinc SesshomaruxLin , A pesar de la muerte las ilusiones de un hombre muerto rondan en las neblinas en busca de su alma perdida, el amor de una hermosa mujer. Pasen y disfruten de los momentos mas gloriosos y escalofriantes que nos ofrece la vida para volver amar One shot


**!Dejandoles un fic funebre, pasen y dejen su comentario plese!**

**para agregar un sentimiento especial al fic necesitan escuchar la cancion de:**

**El fantasma enamorado- Pate de Fua (Artista)**

**!Sayonara!**

**Notas del capítulo:**

!Alo!, se me ocurrio esta idea tan loca, pero en verdad me inspire en una cancion que escuche en la radio mientras iba directo a mi trabajo :) .

espero sus comentarios y le hayen el sentido que quiero darle a la historia.

es recomendable que escuchen la cancion de :

El fantasta enamorado- Pate de Fua

es un estilo de musica no muy usual, pero hermoso ;) (ONE SHOT)

Capítulo 1 Desde aqui

_1 2 …1 2 3 4…_

Corría a toda velocidad en el auto, creyéndose el dios de la nueva era, sin que nada malo pudiese pasarle mientras aumentaba el pise del acelerador. La carretera estaba cubierta de neblina espesa, ni la fugaz lámpara y el destello mas luminoso la traspasaba, como seria posible que un simple alumbrado automovilístico le ganase, No le importo y siguió el camino a su gusto bajo el efecto de dos botellas del buen licor.

El numero de su muerte ya estaba grabado en la frente, el esquelético Ángel lo había condenado a una muerte segura, El hombre trato de frenar al escuchar el claxon de un camión, los frenos se encontraban inertes. Desvió el automóvil cayendo a varios metros descendiendo en el aire, ahogando aquellos gritos y penándose a si mismo los grabes errores de su vida, que ahora ya no serian escuchados….

El funeral no fue nada sencillo, proveniente de una gran familia de dinero, fue casi como un desfile, el tipo siempre fue arrogante; Familia, Amigos estaban presentes, Y una simple mujer de cabellos largos negrizcos, profundos ojos avellanados y la tez blanquecina con toques canela bajo el sol que admiraba el cadáver, Junto a su padre el Enterrador que cubría con desechos de tierra el hermoso cajón plateado, reflejando a través del vidrio el apuesto cadáver Albino.

**_Cuando vuelan murciélagos_**

**_Por los cielos en la oscuridad_**

**_Y la luna sobre el panteón cubre los que descansan en paz_**

Despertó sin ningún recuerdo, nada mas aquel que conservaba al sentirse caer en el abismo y el dolor eterno, Sintió pesado el cuerpo pero pronto se aligero extrañamente, como vuelo por el aire, salió pálido transparente, todos a los que conocía lloraban en silencio, observo la piedra caliza.

+ Sesshomaru Taisho + 1982-2009 +

Una depresión se apodero de el, desesperado por destruir cualquier cosa, pero ya estaba muerto, todo aquel le traspasaba. Como un Ángel se fijo en la triste mujer que le lloraba, a pesar de no haberla visto nunca en su antigua vida. Desde ese dia…

**_De la tumba suele asomar_**

**_Un fantasma que busca el amor_**

**_De la hermosa y Angelical , joven hija del enterrador_**

**_Cuentan que, sale a vagar el cementerio y al anochecer_**

**_Entre tumbas y bóvedas _**

**_Marcha en busca de aquella mujer_**

-Lin hija, ayúdame a poner este ramo de flores sobre aquella tumba olvidada- le entrego esas hermosas flores silvestres, al pobre hombre lo tenían olvidado, nadie uso por visitarle después de aquel alegórico funeral, solo ella le cuidaba el pasto y le plantaba una que otra sonrisa, charlando con el como si estuviera vivo, tener un padre de oficio para los muertos tenia sus ventajas, Y es que cuando lo vio por el vidrial no pudiese creer lo realmente hermoso y atractivo que era, Sesshomaru Taisho ese fue su nombre.

La casa estaba situada a unas cuantas calles cortas del Panteón, y sentía por las noches que el la visitaba y le daba psicofonías melancólicas sobre el amor. Nadie le creía, pero ella estaba segura de una cosa. Estaba enamorada. En ocasiones llego a verle en los espejos, tal y como estaba en el Ataúd, No le temía, No le imploraba Miedo, solo Amor.

**_Añorando aquel corazón_**

**_ que tenia cuando era un mortal_**

**_el fantasma en su decepción _**

**_roba flores de algún funeral._**

**_Antes de que se asome el sol_**

**_A la fosa tendrá que volver_**

-Ayúdame a sentirme vivo…- se escucho un grito ahogado, El enterrador se le erizo la piel, juro que una presencia estaba instalada, su hija actuaba normal, sonriente en todo momento, hablando con el aire….

-Con quien charlas hija mía, estos días has estado sonriente- le exclamo aturdido, el trabajo tenia no era para alegrarse.

-No entenderías padre, ¿Sabias que los muertos pueden enamorarse de los mortales?.- dejo otra flor fresca en la tumba del Albino, sabia que a el le encantaba que ella lo visitase todos los días. Su progenitor por primera vez se asusto, que disparates decía su hija.

-Lo dudo, son almas en pena, mundos diferentes-

-Eso lo dices por que no te paras a sentirlos.- beso las yemas de sus dedos principales y los dejo caer en la tumba como señal de afecto. _–Nos vemos mi fantasma.- _Pensó, alzándose el vestido.

**_Y enterrarse con la ilusión _**

**_De encontrar a esa hermosa mujer _**

**_Sueña así desde el cajón_**

_El escandaloso y cruel frio de esas regiones azoto sin aviso, La mujer que visitaba meses la tumba le provoco una enfermedad pulmonar, A un así estaba feliz recostada en la cama, le había prometido a su padre que estaría bien, que siguiera con su labor, en unos días podría ponerse de pie y acompañarle. _

_-Estas aquí…- sintió su presencia helada, el vapor caliente salía de sus labios morados, estar a punto de morir le conecto con su fúnebre amado, Ahí estaba, sentado a un lado de ella, dejándose ver los ojos ámbares que suplicaban por ella._

_-Estamos juntos ahora.- desafío las leyes de la naturaleza, Lin cerro sus ojos complacida._

**_Que va a una nueva familia forjar _**

**_Y en alguna otra dimensión _**

**_Un pequeño fantasma criar_**

El triste enterrador, cubría el cuerpo ahora de su hija, con montones de tierra que arrojaba con su pala , solo con algunos amigos para asistir el evento. Frustrado grabo unas sublimes palabras en la lapida, alado a la de ese hombre, que seguro fue el responsable de no tenerla mas en el mundo.

+ Lin Lafontaine +

1988-2010

_"En el lazo de la prosperidad y éxito del amor sin las barreras humanas"_

Por las noches solían caminar, tomados de la mano lapida tras lapida, sonrientes confesándose lo que en vida no vivieron, salvándose ellos mismo de la extinción, pero en la eternidad seguirían aferrados, divagándose en leyendas como solían contarlas aquellos que los miraban y corrían despavoridos. El lamento del Enterrador que lastimaba el llanto, se pasaba sentado en la silla mas proxima a la ventana de su hija, y haya a unas calles mas, se dejaba visualizar la imagen de dos almas unidas por el destino de la oscuridad. Desde entonces el solia llamar a esa romantica historia:

"La Hija Del Enterrador Y El Fantasma Enamorado"

(-_El fantasma enamorado- Cancion Original de : "Pate de Fua")_

Notas finales del capítulo :

Espero que les aiaaa gustasdo, dejen su review T.T

un mensajito suyo me hace siempre feliz :D


End file.
